Cache/Need I Say More.3F Vol. I 1 of 2
1 of 2 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=4425.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Jul 24, 2016 07:04:14 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Need I Say More? Vol. I Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Need I Say More? Vol. I « previous next » Print Pages: 1 2 Author Topic: Need I Say More? Vol. I (Read 432 times) Comrade Swift Full Member Offline 134 Personal Text "Red is such an interesting color..." Need I Say More? Vol. I « on: June 26, 2016, 11:34:16 PM » Vol. II soon ™ Logged "Eternal Leader" of BAMF, Commissar for Cultural Affairs of Comintern http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=39005 Sylvie et Francoise, Présidents et directeurs-généraux du Vin Arabique http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=1240 ﻿Jack Tushen Jr. Member Offline 90 Personal Text I hate myself and want to die. Re: Need I Say More? Vol. I « Reply #1 on: June 26, 2016, 11:36:49 PM » Interpol never could handle the bants. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=63118 Abrican Sr. Member Offline 390 Personal Text NAM enthusiast Re: Need I Say More? Vol. I « Reply #2 on: June 26, 2016, 11:42:16 PM » brb, I'll make a new war thread for all the memes Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40298 PrinceOfPersia Hero Member Offline 1380 Personal Text We were Persians n Sheit Re: Need I Say More? Vol. I « Reply #3 on: June 26, 2016, 11:47:34 PM » Quote from: ﻿ＩＭＰＥＲＡＴＯＲ: ＪＡＣＫ ＴÜＳＨＥＮ on June 26, 2016, 11:36:49 PM Interpol never could handle the bants. Logged AKA Pars The Mojahedin Rule Iran Status: Yes but RP kinda ded http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=58128 #JUSTICEFORPERSIAN Cotton Hero Member Offline 530 Personal Text Dominus Fortitudo Nostra Re: Need I Say More? Vol. I « Reply #4 on: June 27, 2016, 12:24:51 AM » Logged New Caucasus: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=4392 First Officer of PALADIN Former leader of Dictators United and BAMF Former first officer of BoZ Former global tyrant of TRW Bearer of a 3,000 ft. penis Deutsch Afrika Full Member Offline 161 Re: Need I Say More? Vol. I « Reply #5 on: June 27, 2016, 12:50:21 AM » Quote from: ﻿ＩＭＰＥＲＡＴＯＲ: ＪＡＣＫ ＴÜＳＨＥＮ on June 26, 2016, 11:36:49 PM Interpol never could handle the bants. Interpol should really give us some pepper to go along with all of it. Logged Deutsch Afrika Samuelz Jr. Member Offline 53 Re: Need I Say More? Vol. I « Reply #6 on: June 27, 2016, 12:53:50 AM » Quote from: Cotton on June 27, 2016, 12:24:51 AM Logged Interpol SIKRIT NATION ------ I only know how to use Italic in bbcode Red Terror Jr. Member Offline 99 Re: Need I Say More? Vol. I « Reply #7 on: June 27, 2016, 07:48:20 AM » You only have yourselves to blame, a thread full of insults that have nothing to do with the topic has no reason to exist. I even warned you this would happen http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=4412.msg49203#msg49203 but instead of listening you just made fun of people and kept going. I hope you can all learn something from this experience. Logged www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=54938 Comrade Swift Full Member Offline 134 Personal Text "Red is such an interesting color..." Re: Need I Say More? Vol. I « Reply #8 on: June 27, 2016, 07:52:25 AM » Quote from: Red Terror on June 27, 2016, 07:48:20 AM You only have yourselves to blame, a thread full of insults that have nothing to do with the topic has no reason to exist. I even warned you this would happen http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=4412.msg49203#msg49203 but instead of listening you just made fun of people and kept going. I hope you can all learn something from this experience. Logged "Eternal Leader" of BAMF, Commissar for Cultural Affairs of Comintern http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=39005 Sylvie et Francoise, Présidents et directeurs-généraux du Vin Arabique http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=1240 Comrade Lukas Full Member Offline 111 Re: Need I Say More? Vol. I « Reply #9 on: June 27, 2016, 08:06:56 AM » Quote from: Red Terror on June 27, 2016, 07:48:20 AM You only have yourselves to blame, a thread full of insults that have nothing to do with the topic has no reason to exist. I even warned you this would happen http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=4412.msg49203#msg49203 but instead of listening you just made fun of people and kept going. I hope you can all learn something from this experience. Hello Lain, I see you lost some troop numbers due to bullies. If you truly want people to listen to you, I suggest joining the newly formed UN as they truly care for the peace and stability of bloc. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=68110 dmc5 Hero Member Offline 587 Re: Need I Say More? Vol. I « Reply #10 on: June 27, 2016, 08:24:05 AM » Quote from: Red Terror on June 27, 2016, 07:48:20 AM You only have yourselves to blame, a thread full of insults that have nothing to do with the topic has no reason to exist. I even warned you this would happen http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=4412.msg49203#msg49203 but instead of listening you just made fun of people and kept going. I hope you can all learn something from this experience. Logged Leader of Interpol. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=55118 AKMB Sr. Member Offline 413 Personal Text I'm not lion to you Re: Need I Say More? Vol. I « Reply #11 on: June 27, 2016, 09:06:26 AM » Quote from: Red Terror on June 27, 2016, 07:48:20 AM You only have yourselves to blame, a thread full of insults that have nothing to do with the topic has no reason to exist. I even warned you this would happen http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=4412.msg49203#msg49203 but instead of listening you just made fun of people and kept going. I hope you can all learn something from this experience. This literally translates to "We can't handle the bantz here at interpol, please be kind." Christ on a bicycle, is this what Bloc has come to? "Don't hurt my fee-fees"? Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40095 GLORIOUS TFC Invest in the Burundi Naval program aps Sr. Member Offline 273 Personal Text cringeworthy shitposting/10 Re: Need I Say More? Vol. I « Reply #12 on: June 27, 2016, 09:46:48 AM » Quote from: Comrade Lukas on June 27, 2016, 08:06:56 AM Hello Lain, I see you lost some troop numbers due to bullies. If you truly want people to listen to you, I suggest joining the newly formed UN as they truly care for the peace and stability of bloc. I used my supreme diplomatic skill to get urself some pacts already, Lain. Pls join Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=58356 Mørg, Founder of the UN http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=1037. Biggest Corp in TRW Uranistan Jr. Member Offline 95 Personal Text Cant ban the Uran. Re: Need I Say More? Vol. I « Reply #13 on: June 27, 2016, 10:19:25 AM » Quote from: Red Terror on June 27, 2016, 07:48:20 AM You only have yourselves to blame, a thread full of insults that have nothing to do with the topic has no reason to exist. I even warned you this would happen http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=4412.msg49203#msg49203 but instead of listening you just made fun of people and kept going. I hope you can all learn something from this experience. >He cares about the feelings of others. Point and laugh everyone, point and laugh. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=68426 PrinceOfPersia Hero Member Offline 1380 Personal Text We were Persians n Sheit Re: Need I Say More? Vol. I « Reply #14 on: June 27, 2016, 10:26:10 AM » Quote from: Uranistan on June 27, 2016, 10:19:25 AM >He cares about the feelings of others. Point and laugh everyone, point and laugh. Logged AKA Pars The Mojahedin Rule Iran Status: Yes but RP kinda ded http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=58128 #JUSTICEFORPERSIAN Print Pages: 1 2 « previous next » My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Need I Say More? Vol. I SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2